Saiyan Legacy,The Awakening of power
by Saiyan Rebirth
Summary: 200 yrs after the time of the Z senshi,a new horror threatened to engulf the universe and everyone in it.Sealing away this evil the gods were able to buy the human race a half milennia of time.But now in the year 1687 A.D that precious time is running out
1. What History Tells Us

-THE FOLLOWING IS A SAMPLE TEXT TAKEN FROM A BOOK OF HISTORY AND LEGENDS DATED- 1478AD-

"Legends tell of many great warriors from the past who have come and gone and made their marks in history. But of these chosen vessels none were greater than the might of Son Goku and Bejita. History tells us that during his time of need Bejita was saved from certain death by Goku and that Bejita, (Bound by honor) fought alongside him from that day forward to vanquish evil.

Many years passed (745AD-820AD) and these honored souls vanished from the face of the earth, though many of their descendants lived on in the general population. A 200yr period of peace and prosperity followed their passing and humanity flourished greatly. Then around 1033AD the very fabric of the universe was ripped and the Earth came under attack by a Fiend of great strength and Power; the mighty Demon King Aramus.

His vast Armies of Demons and other horrifying creatures soon infested every place of refuge and the entire planet fell into a state of misery and decay. Cities by the thousands were leveled and men, women, and children were slaughtered for the simple pleasure of the Ruler. At this time a young, Gifted, warlord (a human) responsible for countless murders of his own, pledged his allegiance to the King to escape death. In exchange he received the gift of eternal youth and a great boost in strength. This Tyrant became known as lord Omni Uki, the man who betrayed his own people for power.

Infused with the power of many evil spirits, Uki soon proved that he was just as cruel and heartless as his master by doing his every bidding. Many brave fighters tried and failed to destroy Uki in combat until one day a warrior named Ehar Miraz challenged the lesser lord. After a short battle the earth rejoiced when Uki was mortally injured by Ehars Blade. But before he could strike the fatal blow the Demon god himself intervened and used his powers to send Uki to safety. Angered by this Miraz instead vowed to destroy the Lord of evil himself or die in the effort.

Meanwhile in the heavens the Gods held council to decide what to do about the earth's fate. The Chief God was able to find none who would be willing to descend below to prevent the earth's destruction. In the end the High God enlisted the help of 9 heavenly servants who were chosen by skill and strength to aide their master. And so they went as one to help brave Ehar in his losing battle. On earth they destroyed every demon and foul beast that could be found in every hiding place and then preceded to face Evil itself.

With their combined might and a fatal sacrifice by Ehar they were able to force the Monster back Through the Demon Gateway into his own realm, and using powerful spells were able to seal the door to the shadow world. Ehar, who was himself the 6th in line of descent from Goku, asked the High God with his dying breaths to look after His and Bejita's bloodline. He knew of the strength these held within and hoped that perhaps someday a powerful heir would rise from both families and destroy Uki and the Demon King utterly.

Everyone who fought in the war knew that the evoked spells would not be enough to seal the portal forever and that it may be a century five centuries, or even a millennia before the door was breached and the demon returned. It was then that the Gods started preparing for a deadly struggle for humanity that they knew would come in the end. For the first time ever the High God spoke with our people, words of comfort and not sorrow. He said it was time for the human race to start over and be reborn. We were told that life would be more difficult from now on but that we had to be strong. And the most comforting words were by far that this suffering would not go on forever, that one day we would be freed from this bondage by a true pair of heroes. And so this was the end of civilization as our ancestors knew it.

The remaining human survivors on the planet split into several different tribes and spread themselves over the face of the earth. Omni Uki was nowhere to be found but the Gods were sure that he was still alive, biding his time waiting for the chance to rejoin his master. Having no desire to break his word to Ehar, and for their own safety, the Chief of Gods secretly hid the seeds of Goku and Bejeta lest Uki seek them out and kill them. And to this day none but the Gods themselves know who the true heirs are when they will be born. 400yrs have passed since that faithful day and we still lay in wait for our redeemers to arise and save us from this evil. How much longer will we have to suffer under this great burden?"


	2. The Monkey Kings Heir Part 1

Chapter 1

The Monkey Kings Heir (part 1) 

Misashi Keosho had always known that he was different from the others kids in the village.

His father, a sickly and lowly merchant had settled down in the small village of Hue when he was but an infant and died soon thereafter. His mother was a self-centered woman who wanted nothing to do with her only son. She heartlessly left him in the care of Sensei Okido Shima, one of the masters of the arts whom owned an orphanage on the edge of town. After this act she departed from the man's presence never to be heard from again.

Although never married himself, master Shima raised many children whom were likewise abandoned or orphaned and trained them in the martial arts. It didn't take long for the Master and Misashi's fellow pupils to realize just how special he was. By the age of nine he could pull off feats of strength and ability that not even his teacher could touch. He was able to smash two-ton boulders the size of a cart to pieces using just his fists and feet. The young fighter learned early on the ability to move things with just the power of his mind and it became commonplace for him to lift his peers up 30 ft into the air for their own amusement.

It seemed only natural that with his loads of natural born talent and skill he could be a little overconfident at times. All of the younger children looked up to him and the kids close to his own age where filled with envy though he still had many close friends. Now the Martial arts were revered and practiced all over the world, but in the village of Hue it was considered a way of life. Many times while he was growing up Misashi had competed in the village festival games, which were held for a week every year and included martial arts fighting. In these games people of all ages fought each other in trials, which tested their speed, strength and all around endurance.

The boy was undefeated in all of his fighting matches, not even the adults coming close to his level of skill. The Older generation did it mostly for fun but the youth's who participated had something else to prove. Among those whom watched the matches closely where the Slay Lords (The most Elite fighters, Who killed Demons for a living.)

Many children grew up with the burning desire to join these brave warriors and hoped fervently that the Slayers would be impressed with their matches. This had been also Misashi's dream since he had been but a young lad. There were basically three paths for the educated student to take in those times.

Many became Ninja by studying many years on stealth tactics, silent killing, mind tricks, and interrogation as well as weapons and other tools training. The Ninja were used by the twelve Emperors of the world to wage silent warfare against other nations that troubled them, or to assassinate their top leaders. Only the sharp of mind were allowed to become ninja's, as any stupid blunder by a member of the team could prove fatal for everyone. Then there were the brave Samurai, Whom were taught from childhood to be as loyal as they were fierce. Children growing up to become the samurai memorized the samurai code of honor from their youth and practiced honor and respect in their everyday lives.

They learned to treat their sword as if it was their best friend, and indeed in war this was a necessity. The samurai also were servants of the emperors, laying down their lives on the battlefield for the sake of their people and sovereigns. As they were highly respected many chose this path, not fully grasping the dire consequences of the occupation and therefore there were tales of desertion and treachery everywhere. Last and perhaps best of all were the Slay Lords who rid villages and other settlements from Demon infestation at a price. Unlike the ninja and samurai, the Slayers were shall we say Freelancers working for several Emperors at a time as long as they were allied nations.

It was the free spirit of the slayer life as well as the intense adrenaline rush, which attracted Misashi so much to this career. Only the best students, Physically were able to become these warriors owing to the fact that the Demons had supernatural strength and speed and no samurai or ninja stood a chance. In his 11th year in the fall of 1687 he finally decided to take his training to the next level and compete in some of the harder contests that the games held. He completed the first obstacle (Intense Puzzles and Mind games) simply enough, taking second place to everyone's amazement. A much older and wiser man who was once a master of ninjutsu was able to take the first place in that event.

This did not particularly sadden him due to the simple fact that he was not greatly prized for his brains, but rather his physical ability. He waited patiently for his second chance that finally came at the closing of the games when he chose to participate in a highly dangerous footrace. The trek would take him across the wide plains that surrounded the village, through the White forest where many menacing beasts live, Up the side of the mighty mountain of Saian and back again. The total length for the journey would be around 38 miles, 18 of it being hard terrain. Although sometimes as many as 20 individuals entered the event, only 2 or 3 usually ever finished, some returning early others not being so lucky having perished.

When Misashi informed his master of his decision he was shocked to the very core at such an idea. He immediately told his pupil that he was against the idea saying

"If you carry thorough on this foolish idea you will surely be utterly destroyed! Do you not realize that mount Saian is the home of some of the most powerful and vicious monsters around here? How will you protect yourself when the night comes?"

It was a harsh saying yet it was true. The night hours belonged to the Demons, that being the time that many came out to prey upon any poor soul who happened to be wondering through their domain at that moment. All over the world even 600 yrs since the times of legend, the people where still terrified to venture out at night, sure that they would be murdered if they dared step one foot outside their village by night. The only ones foolish enough to take such chances where the thieves and vagabonds who were more expendable to society. And even worse most of the dark creatures were able to walk by day though they usually chose not to do so. Misashi however seemed to believe he was above such nonsense, and was not scared by his masters words in the least.

"They will not touch me Sir," he said confidently, smiling brightly at the same time as to reassure his teacher.

"I will be back here before dusk, mark my words," The young boy continued with the air of a determined adult man.

Unfortunately for Shima, they were in the presence of several of the Slayers when Misashi spoke of this. Several had witnessed His battles before and were very impressed with his record. They were also to be the officiates, positioning themselves along strategic points along the race path to ensure that none cheated to win. So as sometimes happens, Shima was overruled by his superiors, the old argument being that the boy was mature enough to make his own decisions in life. With a heavy heart the master finally complied, sure that he was sending his star pupil to his doom. That year there were 18 competitors, all of them at least 10 years the boy's senior, and much stouter looking than Misashi could ever hope to be.

The people were soon to find that appearances could sometimes be deceiving. Each contestant was given a broad sword for protection, as well as a canteen of fresh water and a pouch filled with various fruits for the users nutrition. Though many had witnessed Misashi's daring escapades before, there were still a few who giggled at the sight of the child poised at the starting line with the grown men. Everyone's eyes went wide however when the race began and he took off like a bolt of lightning, streaking over the grass faster than a deer.

The crowd started cheering loudly at this amazing spectacle as Misashi disappeared in the distance, leaving his fellow racing companions far behind. The multitude gradually drifted back into the middle of town as the last of the participants went out of sight. For the next eight hours they feasted, sang, and danced, passing the time waiting for the next day when the first competitors would return. Then around six in the evening a great cry went up amongst the mass of bodies, a contestant had already completed the task! Before their disbelieving eyes came Misashi his clothes ripped to shreds, battered and bleeding but still clearly alive.

Several curious bystanders (including his Master) inquired of him as to how he had came to be in that condition. His answer stupefied all those that who were fortunate enough to hear it. He told of his encounter with an upright walking behemoth of a monster, 10ft tall and covered in red fur from head to toe, which had attacked him as he climbed up the side of Mt Saian. With in depth details he explained exactly how he had killed it after many tries by decapitating it's head with his sword. Many of the witnesses smirked and shook their heads at these words believing him to be simply lying.

They assumed he had simply been attacked by a wild animal and was too proud to admit it. Some of the older villagers however were uneasy, having heard tales of such a Demon living on the heights of the Mountain. This Beast was simply referred to by the Elders as Golomoth the Scarlet, rumored to be the most powerful of the dark creatures living in that area. For winning the race Misashi also won the special right to take on one of the legends, a slayer known worldwide by the name Seiko Dorakysa. If he won Misashi could receive the special training required to become a Slayer right away, thereby attaining his dream by the time he was in his early teens.

In that case he would set a record by being the youngest ever to attain the rank of Slay Lord. However if he lost, he would have to go through another 7 years of training before he could be even considered for the position. Even then he would have to be appointed by one of the allied Emperors before he could find work. Dorakysa though a brave warrior, was also rumored to be very arrogant and cruel to his friends and foes alike. Indeed he was heard to laugh aloud when told who his opponent was to be, believing himself to be infinitely superior to any mere child.

Seemingly much of the scathing laughter died away when the last Slayer officiate, A man by the name of Ryuka Ryaa arrived in town with a strange tale. He told that on the next morning after the race had begun, he had come upon an enormous carcass being devoured by hungry wolves. After chasing away the mongrels he noted that it appeared to be the remains of a creature of the night (demon), though at first glance he couldn't really tell how it had died. But as he got closer he realized that there were deep slash marks all over the body and that the head been cut clean off, the resulting torrent of blood having melted the snow all around. After this sudden realization, everyone's respect for the boy increased greatly, they now knowing that he had been telling the truth all along.

The day of the fight came with fair weather and little wind, perfect conditions for the match. At around noon everyone gathered in the green fields to the west of town prepared for the bout of a lifetime, Keosho Vs Dorakysa, Preteen prodigy fighting the Legend. The young warrior looked quite drab in his deerskin vest and Martial arts pants and belt, his untidy long spiky black hair reaching down to his back. The Slayer on the other hand was nicely dressed with short trimmed straw colored hair, a silk tunic, shirt, and cape as well as long leather brown gloves and boots. To complete this picture of perfection he had a gorgeous silver dagger in a small sheath, it's hilt encrusted with the finest quality of emeralds. He watched Misashi carefully, his shrewd narrow eyes studying every aspect of his pint sized challenger.

When the crowds had gathered and the moment came when the opponents were to respectfully bow to each other Dorakysa made a mockery of it, Scornfully holding one arm at his chest and swinging the other down with his body as he bowed low giving the impression that he thought the boy was full of himself. A shout of raucous laughter broke out at the sidelines as Dorakysa's cronies had a private laugh at the young one's expense. The evil smirk and look of vile sarcasm the Slayer wore as he lifted his head could not have made his intentions clearer. Most of the remaining onlookers however did not find this as funny, believing it to be a crude insult to tradition. They made their emotions known by booing, shaking their heads and fists, as well as shouting muffled insults.

Not fazed by this gesture in the least, Mishashi merely nodded in place of a bow, his arms crossed against his chest. Then the time came when the referee stepped between them and proclaimed the matches rules for all to hear. There would be no ring out since they were fighting in an open space. Time allowed for the bout was infinite and victory could only be attained when one or both opponents were knocked unconscious, unable to fight back, or under unfortunate circumstances killed in action. When both man and boy had made it clear they understood the rules the referee took his place off to the side and prepared to start the match.

As he waited to begin Misashi was surprised when suddenly Dorakysa's voice spoke aloud to him though his lips were not moving.

"You've got a lot of nerve, coming here and challenging me you brat. It will be a personal pleasure of mine when I crush you"

He said this mockingly, his eyes full of malice.

Misashi simply smiled confidently, his arms still crossed on his chest. Finally he opened his mouth and answered the swine out loud for everyone to hear.

"We'll see who's crushed…in the end"


End file.
